The Real Slim Shady! YYH style!
by Sui Kitsune
Summary: This is my first Ficcy so please be nice! Oh yeah this maybe a bit uncomfortable with KxH lovers! But the rest is pure humor! Have Fun Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fic so r u nervous Pineapple Boy! Pineapple Boy: Uhhhhh I dunno  
  
Sui Kitsune: Well lets just get on with it !  
  
Pineapple Boy: whatever!!!!!  
  
Sui Kitsune: Here we go!  
  
Pineapple Boy: Argg...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any Eminem song so dont sue! Just enjoy the Remix.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The Real Slim Yusuke  
  
[Hiei] May I have your attention please ?  
May I cut your head off please?  
But will the Real Slim Yusuke please stand up?  
I reapeat, will the Real Slim Yusuke stop aiming his  
Rei gun?  
We're gonna have a problem here...  
  
{Yusuke} Y'all act like you never saw a detective before,  
Jaws all on the floor like Zeru in the Dark Tornament  
He just burst in and out of our door,  
And then Hiei started whoopin his ass worse than I  
fought him before, {AHH...}  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, your kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Koenma said... nothing you, bakas!  
Koenma's dead, he's locked in my basement! [Ha Ha]  
Keiko loves Yusuke  
{shows Keiko walkin and thinking 'bout Yusuke}  
" Slim Yusuke, I'm sick of him  
look at, walkin around shootin his you-know-what  
killin you-know-who," ''Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
{Back to Yusuke}  
Yeah, I may probaly got a couple of screws up in my  
head loose  
But no worse, than whats goin on in Hiei and Kurama's  
bedroom  
Sometimes, I wanna go to Rekai and just let it lose, but  
cant so I guess it's cool just to watch Kuwabara hump a  
dead moose,  
"My gun is at your lips, My gun is at your lips"  
And if your lucky, I'm not give it the big click  
And thats the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a Spirit Gun is  
Of course they're gonna know Yu Yu Hakusho is  
By the time they hit first grade  
They got Cartoon Network dont they?  
"We aint nothin but fighters..." Well, some of us liars  
Who'll do anything just to get hired  
But if we can hump dead animals and cut peoples head  
off like cantaloupes  
then there's no reason that man and another man can't  
elope {shows Hiei and Kurama in a wedding, Hiei in a  
tux and as flips vail over to see Kurama as soon as the  
priest says he can kiss the bride close to doing it Yusuke  
parts then in the middle and says EWW!!!!}  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Demons wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it  
goes  
  
[say 2x}  
I'm the Real Slim Yusuke, yes I'm the Real Yusuke,  
All you other Slim Yusuke's are just imitiating  
So won't the Real Yusuke please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Koenma don't gotta fight to gain respect;  
welll I do, so fuck him, and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a tornament?  
Half of you critics cant even stomach me,  
let alone stand me  
"But Yusuke, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So Genkai could just lie to get me here?  
So you can, sit me near next to Kuwabara cowering  
in fear  
Shit, I hope Kurama better swich me chairs  
So I can sit next to Yomi and see Hiei get flared  
and hear'em argue ove who he gave head to first  
Mukuro, you little bitch blast me off Makai you see  
"Yeah, he's cute but I think he's married to Keiko, hee- hee"  
  
I should video tape her and show her on ever single TV  
and show the whole world how you gave Hiei ADD[1]  
{Hiei runnin like crazy ignoring Kurama's cries to  
stop}  
I'm sick of Kuwabara's groaning and moaning, all you do  
is annoy me  
so now I know why Hiei has the urge to destroy you  
{slashing sound}  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who cuss like me; who just dont give a fuck like me  
who fight like me; walk talk and act like me  
and just might the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
{Chorus}  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you  
things you joke about with you friends inside your living  
room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all and don't gotta false or sugarcoated at  
all  
I just get in the ring and hit it  
and whether you like to admit it I just shit it  
better than ninety percent of you fighters out can  
Then you wonder how can kids watch our show and then girls make a fuss over us, saying "ohh he's my man"  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the hospital flirting  
Pinchin nurses asses when I'm shootin  
And I'm shootin but this whole training isn't working  
And every person could be Yu Yu Hakusho person lurkin  
It could be Kuwabara workin at Burger King spittin on  
your onion rings  
{Kurama as a Burger King cashier while Kuwabara spits  
at someones onion rings before serving! :) }  
Or Hiei in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I dont give a fuck!"  
with his windows down and his system up  
{ Imagine Hiei in a parking lot circling in his car puttin  
extremely loud music and yelling that he hates everyone  
Thats one of the effects of ADD!}  
So, will the real Slim Yusuke please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
Chorus 2x  
  
Ha Ha  
Guess there's a Slim Yusuke in all of us  
Fuck it, lets all stand up  
  
--------------------------OWARI-------------------------  
  
Hoped ya liked it! please review I'll start a new one as soon as I get at least 5 reviews! Oh yeah and you could give suggestions cause I got Kazaa and I'll see how it goes!----Sui Kistune.  
  
P.s. Sorry for those KxH fans I like to read bout them but not make stories bout them but hey better than that Bionic Bitch we all call Mukuro so be nice, this is my first fic!  
  
{1} ADD- Attention Deficiency Disorder! My poor Hiei!!!!!!  
  
6/17/03 


	2. Note from author

Note from the author:  
  
I know I haven't been writing in a really long time but I really need your help with songs and stories so please be kind enough to give suggestions please. If you really like my songfic just review and everything will go fine! Thank You! 


End file.
